


Grimoire 8

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: I'm on Fire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Lyric of "Light 'Em Up, Up, Up"<br/>This is just the Lyric. The first chapter of the fic will be put up here tonight once I finish it and fine tune it a bit. So keep an eye on this series for the updates.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grimoire 8

**Author's Note:**

> The Lyric of "Light 'Em Up, Up, Up"  
> This is just the Lyric. The first chapter of the fic will be put up here tonight once I finish it and fine tune it a bit. So keep an eye on this series for the updates.

Tell us a Story  
From the Grimoire  
A story from pages  
Yellowed and old lore

Tell us a Story  
From the days of old  
Written in letters  
Of blood and sin so bold

Tell us a Story  
Of the ill begotten fate  
Of those brave Keepers  
Of the Grimoire Eight

Tell us a Story  
Of how the Keeper of End  
Sold his brother of Life  
To his murderous friend

Tell us a Story  
Of how the lyrics of Life  
Betrayed the Betrayer  
With his own blood soaked knife

Tell us a Story  
Of the book now lost  
And the blue eyed cat  
That guards it at all cost

Tell us a Story  
Of the chaos wthin  
That befell the Keepers  
Betrayed by their own kin

Tell us a Story  
Of the book long missing  
Slipped into memory  
Of which they no longer sing

Tell us a Story...


End file.
